Movie Night
by LyddieK
Summary: What happens when Denmark invites some other nations to his hotel room for a movie night? Lots of Disney movies for one. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. All movies belong to their repective owners.**

**No pairings, except maybe an inkling of DenNor and a dash of Spamano (that almost sounds like a seasoning that way). Oh, and one swearword.  
>Sorry if any of the nations are OCC.<strong>

* * *

><p>Denmark sighed as he set his heavy suitcase down. Tomorrow was the first day of a week of meetings, this time held in America. He let out another sigh-of-great-suffering. He hated the week long meetings, most nations did.<p>

Mathias flopped down on the bed and grabbed the TV remote. He flipped through the channels for a few minutes, unable to find anything interesting. He picked up the TV guide sheet on the bedside table. And discovered the On Demand movie list.

When movies first became available in the home, a few nations would get together for a movie night at the start of these week-long meetings. It was a way for the collected nations to relax before the stress of the meetings. But the group slowly fell apart.

Upon finding the On Demand movies, Mathias was reminded of the fun times they used to have at those movie nights. He wished they could happen again. Wait - why couldn't they have a movie night again? The tall man with wild hair jumped up, mentally recalling which nations used to come. Let's see, there was Finland and Sweden, Liechtenstein and Switzerland (could that girl go anywhere without Vash?), Prussia and his brother Germany, France, Spain, the two Italys, Greece (though he usually fell asleep within ten minutes), England, America and his double (what was his name again?) and China and Japan. All the nations were on the same floor, so it shouldn't be too hard to find them.

The first door he knocked on opened to reveal Norway. "Hey Norge! I was thinking about trying to get that old movie night group together. You want to come?" He asked loudly.

"I didn't used to come. What makes you think I'd want to come now?" Norway asked, annoyed. The stand-offish nation stepped back and shut the door in Denmark's face.

"Well that didn't work." Mathias mumbled to himself. He had better luck at the next door he tried.

"Hi England! I'm trying to get the old movie night group together again. Will you come?"

"And what movie would we be watching?" England asked dryly. Denmark took this for agreement and smiled even wider. "I don't know; I figured we'd pick when we got everyone together."

"Well, why not. Who else is coming?" Arthur asked.

"So far only you. Do you know where the others' rooms are?"

"Hmm. The next three rooms on this side are Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Alfred and Matthew. And on the other side Tino, Berwald, and Peter are in the first room, and Lily and Vash are in the second. That's all I know; what time and where are we getting together?" England listed, looking thoughtful.

"My room, number 1019. Um give me half an hour?"

"Sounds good."

"Thanks!" Mathias cried as he jogged across the hall to Tino and Berwald's room. The two other Nordic nations were his favorite; they always picked great films, and were generally fun to be around.

He knocked loudly on the door and smiled when Finland answered. He liked Sweden, but Berwald gave him the creeps sometimes. "Hello Tino, We're having another movie night tonight. You coming?"

"Oh, hello Mathias. Um, I don't think it'll be a great idea for Berwald and me to come. Peter's bedtime is at 9 and seeing as it's already 8, there wouldn't really be a point in us coming. Thanks for the invite though." The small blond man answered, somewhat disappointed.

"Oh OK don't worry about it. Maybe next time." The Dane replied

The next few countries assented with no qualms. The only Other nations uninterested in joining were Japan, who complained that he was too tired to put up with the western nations' odd behavior, and Romano, who was just being his normal ornery self. He ended up going anyway because he didn't trust Germany around his fratello and Spain wouldn't have let him opt out anyway.

When all of the movie-going nations showed up in Mathias's room (somehow Norge had also shown up, though he wasn't going to enjoy it he proclaimed), fighting immediately broke out over which movie they should watch.

"Let's watch Mary Poppins, it's one of the best." Offered Arthur.

"Non! Le Hunchback of Notre Dame is much better than that English nanny film." Argued Francis.

"Dude! We should watch Old Yeller! It's a classic!" Alfred put in.

"I'd like to watch Brother Bear, if that's OK with you." Matthew said (Not that anyone heard him)

"Hey! Anastasia is an awesome movie!" interjected Gilbert. Gilbird peeped in agreement.

"Peter Pan then!"

"Angleterre, you cannot suggest two movies! It is unfair!"

"Shut up Frog!"

"What about Snow White?" asked Lily. Vash glared at the other nations, daring them to disagree with his little sister.

"Mulan, aru!" cried China.

"Hercules is good, even if they did get the name wrong." Heracles said.

"Pinocchio!" Yelled Feliciano. "That's a stupid kid movie!" Romano yelled at his fratello.

"Hey, how about Cinderella?" Antonio suggested.

"That one's stupid too!"

"Oh, Lovino, you look .like a tomato, so cute!"

"Shut up you Tomato Bastard!"

"The Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"Dude, Britain just pick one!"

"QUIET!"

All the nations stopped fighting when Ludwig yelled.

"None of us are going to agree, so there is only one solution." He stated

"But Germanyyy! You can't cancel the movie night! I want to watch a movie I don't really care which." Whined Feliciano.

"What? No- I was going to say that since Denmark started this whole thing he should pick the movie we watch." Germany clarified.

"Ve. OK, Denmark can choose!"

"Alright, easy choice." Denmark said while using the remote to choose one of his favorite movies. The tall nation threw an arm around Norway. "I knew you'd show up." He whispered as the opening theme to The Little Mermaid began to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthor's Note: <strong>Hi! Wow my first ever fanfic. And seeing as it is my first, please tell me what you think! Praise, critisim, random comments, I don't care.  
>Also: The idea for this story came while I was looking though my old VHS videos from my childhood, so some of the movies mentioned are a bit dated. I tried to pick movies that the nations would have some sort of connection to, though I know some of them are a bit of a stretch.<br>Denmark - The Little Mermaid because the original fairytale was written by Hans Christan Anderson who was Danish.  
>Liechtenstein - Snow White. Lots of cute little animals. Need I say more?<br>Prussia - Anastasia. In the part where you see the map marking the progress of Anastasia and Demetri, You'll notice that Prussia is actually marked on the map. Yay!  
>Germany - Brothers Grimm. The real Brothers Gimm were folktale collectors from Germany.<br>Italy - Pinocchio takes place in the Alps, and the original tale was written by an Italian writer.  
>Greece - Hercules was the only Greek-ish movie I could come up with. And the name Hercules is the romanized version of the Greek name Heracles. The comment that Disney got the name wrong is a bit of a jok between me and my sister.<br>China - Again, it was the only thing that I could come up with that somewhat fit.  
>France - The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It's a beautiful movie and I thought it seemed a bit more French than Beauty and the Beast. Plus I get the feeling Francis would have loved the love rectangle(?) between Esmerelda, Phoebus, Quasimodo, and Frollo.<br>England - I couldn't choose just one movie for Iggy. There are too many good fits! Mary Poppins just screams "BRITISH" to me. Peter Pan because in the English dub, England refers to two of his "imaginary" friends as Hook and Tinkerbell. And Pirates of the Caribbean because Arthur used to be a pirate. I was going to add The Sword in the Stone as well, but I was afraid it would be overkill.  
>America - Old Yeller is a timeless American classic. I bet Alfred would be sobbing his eyes out when they have to shoot Yeller, though.<br>Canada - Brother Bear takes place in Canada (I'm pretty sure it does) and the two moose have the stereotypical Canadian accent.

Well, thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.


End file.
